Sewers of Zadash
The is a system of sewers and tunnels beneath Zadash, frequently used by criminal elements of the city to avoid suspicion while moving around. Layout 'Tunnel Entrance' On eastern side of the of Ruen Road and Dewmist behind a lantern pole, is a sewer cover that leads to the network. The covers are essentially an open drain with a latch and a metal pole attached to it to prevent anyone entering. Opening the cover requires a key kept by the crown’s guard, which are guarding the area. 'The Tunnel' The sewers are dark except for the few beams of light that make their way down from the sewer covers. The tunnels have a strong stagnant smell of waste products, whatever waste has rotted and congealed, bacteria-filled liquid and water. In some places, clusters of waste has combined with sticks and whatever else has washed down here, and have to begin to build up blockages which are around a foot or two across. The air in the sewers had a humid warmness to it. Leading to the covers are ladders, near the base of the rungs are arrows pointing towards each directions of the tunnel. The arrows mirroring the tunnels, some arrows fork and branch out in accordance with the tunnel directions. Below the entrance are two arrows. The right arrow leads northwards and splits into three additional arrows. The left arrow is a solid arrow continuing down southwards. 'South Passage' The tunnel continues on for about 100 feet before it curves slightly to the right, at which point it comes to another series of rungs that lead up to the surface. At these rungs the markers showed a singular arrow pointing north, and an arrow heading further southward that splits into two. In the tunnel near the grove where the water flowed, elements of sludge has congealed over time along the edges. The sludge has hints of excrement, a hint of sulfur from things breaking down in the water, and hints of an iron of something oxidizing. This Iron is most likely from blood that has trickled down with the water from higher up in the sewer. 'North Passage' Following the sewers on its slight incline northwards, just under the outer walls of the Tri-Spire , the tunnel curves upward and a little to the right before coming to a 4-way crossing. In the middle of the tunnel are large clusters of refuse. '4-way crossing' The 4-way crossing of the sewer continues on straight, to the right, and to the left. It contains more clusters of built up refuse where water pools and flow around. The Straight Tunnel Water is trickling down into this tunnel on the path. The Left Tunnel This tunnel continues on for around 40-50 feet before it curves back northward to run parallel to the straight path. Water is tricking down from this path. The Right Tunnel There is no water flowing from the central ditch of this tunnel , which leaves it dry and dust covered. The temperature seemed to drop and be little less humid from the lack of water. 60 Feet up the tunnel takes a stark left and then right curve leading to the money pot entrance. 'Money pot entrance' About 85 feet from the intersection , there are rungs that lead up to a latched grate, through which a faint wind and light is coming through from the surface. There is a two-inch gap between the rungs and the wall. Across the wall, there is a very faint scratch on to it that says, "Money pot". This is an unguarded grate that opened up to a dark alleyway, 25-feet from a fine cobblestone road within the Tri-Spire. 'Gallery' ' File:sewers_2.png File:Sewers_3.png File:Sewer_t_1.png File:Sewers_9.png File:Sewers_6.png File:Sewers_10.png File:Sewers_8.png ' 'History' phase spider These sewers were once inhabited by a massive pale white and blue phase spider which had made a nest for its cluster of slowly pulsing egg sacs, in the sewage at the money pot entrance. To protect their nest, it had built different web barrier of thin silk cheesecloth like webbing. It could leave deep puncture marks on bodies. They were two inches across on each side, the skin and flesh would bubbled and pushed away from the side. The first dense webbing was placed 20 feet from the entrance of the right tunnel it had a small five-foot space path on the right side of it between it and the wall. This webbing was used to suspended an enveloped dried out rat bodies a foot off the ground. The second barrier was 15 to 20 feet beyond this first barrier. Where people could be trapped. This barrier blocked continued access down the tunnel , it hada small one-foot wide sections along the upper part of the wall. The third barrier covered the entire floor and walls of the sewers with layers of webbing. Due to the sheer amount of webbing that covered the movement was hindered. Rats There were also large, bulbous, mutated rats that had large fangs, stretched peach flesh. There were gasses and green liquid pouring out of the rats mouths , that seemed to have been built up and formed by the various bacteria the rats were infected with. Much of their inside was gray and beige from various stages of necrosis and infection. About a third or the body mass was made up of the refuse shell. The rats were snowblind, or due to infection were very nearsighted, or close to being blind. Their matted fur seemed to have overtime merged with the excrement, refuses and general within the sewers to create as sort of protective crusty outer shell. At the King’s Hall, the Mighty Nein received a job assigned to them by the Herald of the Hall to search in the sewers for the extermination of a mysterious beast that has been terrorizing the Crownsguard. As per the writ of Lawmaster's intent, the party made their way to the sewer entrance. Gaining access to the sewers, with help of the crownsgaurd , they explore the tunnels. Going the wrong way first, the party decided to double back and take the path north. Here they encounterd the giant sewer rats that lived in the tunnels. After the fight the party headed down the right tunnel at the crossing, and found a lot of webbing barricades. One of the webbing barrier had rotting rats and another had dried out, decaying crownsguards with sunken and shallow cheeks, and curled back lips over their teeth. The bodies, had heavy puncture marks, in the back of the neck or under the chin. The crownsguards armor consisted out of: * Bracers * Chest plates * Helmets * Longswords * Coin purse folded into their belt. Together these purses contained 15 gold, 60 silver, and 20 copper pieces. The next web contained three different figures and fourth that had been stuck to a wall right next to it. When this webbing was carved into with non-magical means ones weapons would become caught. While exploring the nest a phase spider appeared and attacked the party , and Molly mocks the spider to death. After the fight they disscoverd several figures encased in webbing , one of these was partially webbed up a foot off of the ground next to the rungs. One of these bodies was a halfling man, who claimed to be named Thed , and a cluster of slowly pulsing egg sacs. There were tiny, golfball-sized, white and blue spiders inside that began to expand out of it and make their way up the sides of the wall. After all the spiders and the various dead bodies were burnt , the bodies were looted, and the party found a full set of darker grey studded leather armor made up of a leather chest plate, leather armbands, and bracers, and then leg plates. This armor had a sea motif to it with shells pressed into it and a wave pattern on its edges. Elements of where it had been pressed in with leather scrolling, looked almost like waves curling on the outer parts of the different leather plates, and had a very faint turquoise inlay color on the inside that could only be seen when the armor was directly lit. The body that was wearing the sea motif armor had tattoos across their body, some of which were of the names of different ships. The assumption was that this individual was once a sailor. Some of the names tattoed on their body included the Broken Howl on his back, the Midnight Lorry, the Shell Carrier, and the Pink Giver which Fjord recognizes. The Pink Giver had apparently had that name due to the wooden carving at the front bow of the ship that was of a mermaid with her arms extended that was gifting a human heart that was painted with this vibrant pink color. Among the bodies, there was also 85 gold, 210 silver, and 45 copper pieces. The Mighty Nein made their way back to the same sewer entrance where they originally embarked below. There were two crownsguard keeping watch of the intersection. While Fjord casted Crown of Madness on one of the guards, Nott tried to open the gate. When it wasn’t opening Jester broke it with her bare hands leaving an opening. The party slipped into the sewers the moment that there was a crowd gathered at de fight between the crownsguards. They managed to maneuver around the blind rats without any immediate conflict. As they were walking through the sewers, Beau fashions some bottles to her belt to make her look more like a brewer. Fjord casts disguise self to make himself look like a human with a goatee and a black cloak. Nott also casts disguise self and makes herself look exactly like Fjord’s disguise but shorter and with longer hair. Jester disguises herself as an elven woman, and gave herself a similar dress to the one she saw the day before. Caleb used disguise self to make himself look like the male version of Jester’s disguise. Molly simply puts his hood up. The web was still there untouched from where they left it. They headed to entranceway to the Tri-Spire, pushing the two pipes, they all climbed into the alleyway. When the Mighty Nein made their way through the sewers escaping after infiltrating the High-Richter's Estate and seeing the attack on the Zauber Spire , they saw, 150-feet from the "money pot" entrance ,that the left passage of the T-intersection was partially collapsed, and near it were spatterings of blood leading in a trail towards a gravely injured Xhorhasian drow , named Thuron Provoked by the party casting spells, Thuron attacked the party. After fighting Thuron, Molly knocked him unconscious, and tied him up. After looting his sword, sheath, three daggers, pair of black boots, 116 platinum, 12 gold and The Beacon. Caleb casts identify on it but was unable to identify its magic source. As he continues to focus on it, his brain begins to fill with endless nothingness. He pulls back, realizing that whatever they are dealing with is very powerful. The drow tells them that it is The Beacon and that it allows for the rebirth of his people. The party let him leave in to deeper parts of the sewers with everything but the black boots, the sword, the sheath and his money. After the drow is out of sight the crownsguard finds him, kills him and drags his body out of the sewers. File:Crick_Sewers_1.png File:Crick_Sewers_2.png File:Crick_Sewers_3.png File:Crick_Sewers_4.png References Art: Category:Zadash Category:Lairs Category:Subterranean Tunnels